Shivering
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Oneshot 3 years after KH II, Riku had been missing for 2 years. It's Christmas but all Sora wants is Riku. In the quiet snow of Hollow Bastion dreams are made. RikuSora shonenai


Onee-chan 1: This is a oneshot written for a Christmas One-Short contest on my yaoi rp board (which can be found in my profile). **This is set three (3) years after Kingdom Hearts II.** Note: it never said Sora couldn't use his gumi ship anymore after game two.

* * *

"You're shivering." he said as he wrapped me in his warm embrace. "Come on. We shouldn't be out in the snow anyway."

"I know, Riku. But..."

"Santa's not real, Sora.. But I am." Riku squeezed me a bit and I leaned into him.

"Can't you just let me believe?"

I let myself be dragged indoors but I kept looking up at the night sky where the snow fell, hoping to see something. Anything.

"I believe in you." Riku said as he closed the door.

"I believe you're a jerk." I responded, but he just smiled and ruffled my hair. I pouted but I can't stay mad at Riku for too long and soon we were having a pillow fight followed by hot chocolate by the fire. Just another Christmas at Riku's.

– – –

Sora's eyes snapped open as he woke up from his dream. Or rather, it was a memory. Either way, it left him cold. He could remember the fire and the drinks but not the warmth they brought. He could, however, remember the strength of Riku's arms and the warmth of his skin.

Sora looked around and saw he was in Leon's house in Hallow Bastion, sleeping on the couch. Donald and Goofy were in the only bedroom. They'd offered it to Sora but the keyblade master had insisted they take it. Besides, on a normal Christmas Eve... he'd be sleeping on Riku's couch anyway.

Riku had left two years ago on Christmas Eve. Two years ago, today. He gave no reason why and left no note to say where he had gone. No one knew where he was. Everyone else figured he'd come back soon like always, but Sora cried for three days. Riku always left him a letter before vanishing but this time he got nothing. Riku wouldn't be coming home for a long..long time.

Sora frowned at the hardwood floor. Leon was over staying with Cloud while they used his house. They were probably having a better time that Sora. He'd laughed and enjoyed the day with Donald and Goofy but really he was sad inside.

Where was Riku at a time like this?

'Santa's not real but you are. Remember, Riku?' Sora placed a hand over his heart. 'Well.. I might know Santa's real now... but I believe in you Riku. Wherever you are...'

The clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Riku." Sora said out loud. A soft thud caught his attention. He looked to the window and saw snow was slowly sliding off of it. "Hm?"

'Shit.' he heard someone's voice. It sounded like..

"Riku..." Sora whispered, jumping up and hurrying to the window. He saw no one but the snow was still falling off the window. Sora ran to the door and quickly unlocked it, opening it.

Outside, the snow fell silently. It seemed undisturbed. Had he really imagined it? Sora walked outside and closed the door almost all the way. Leon's door had a habit of locking itself.

His footsteps made crunching noises as he crushed the snow beneath his feet. He wore the under clothes of his outfit, a blue and red shirt and blue jean shorts. He held his hands out and caught the falling snow. It melted at his touch and soon he had a small puddle in his hands.

It was cold. Vanishing through the holes in his hands. Gone. Just like Riku.

"I hate Christmas." Sora dropped his hands and held back his tears. He shook his head and dropped to his knees in the pure white snow. "Riku..."

"Santa wont be happy to hear that."

Sora gasped. A shadow fell over him as someone walked up behind him. He nearly cried as he tried to say the name.

"Riku?" he asked softly.

"You're shivering." The person spoke softly, kneeling down and placing a long black cloak over Sora's shoulders. Sora placed a hand on the warm fabric and closed his eyes as two tears fell. Please don't let it be a dream.

Sora turned around, tears in his eyes. He saw him standing there, in black clothing. The black made his hair stand out and his eyes dazzled. Then again, they always did that.

"Riku!" Sora jumped up and clung to Riku. He was solid. He was real! "Riku, you're really here!"

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled warmly.

"Yea. Yea I am. I'm sorry...for leaving." he spoke as soft as ever. His smooth, deep voice was music to Sora's ears.

"I missed you." Sora pulled away and hugged the cloak closer to him. He wiped away what was left of his tears while holding onto it.

"Sora..." Riku breathed. He leaned closer and Sora dropped his hand as Riku cupped his cheek and kissed him.

Sora let go of the cloak, letting it slide from his shoulders. His eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around Riku's neck, tangling in Riku's long hair. Riku's arm wrapped around Sora's waist while the other hand held Sora's cheek like before.

One kiss turned into many and suddenly it wasn't cold anymore. Sora's breaths were heavy when they finally broke apart. He stared at Riku with half lidded eyes.

"I left you alone, and I'm sorry. I don't even remember why I left so I can't give you a reason. But while I was away I thought I had died. Everyday I thought of you and the more I thought about you the more I thought I'd left someone very important back home." Riku closed his eyes.

"When I came back home, with a long speech and everything planned out to apologize... you weren't there. I thought of all the places you could be and this is where I found you. I came to tell you.. Merry Christmas and.. Sora, I love you." Riku finished with a helpless look in his eyes and an uneasy look about his face.

Sora smiled slightly. He shook his head and Riku seemed almost frightened of it. Sora leaned up, forcing Riku to bend down a bit with his hand, and kissed him again.

"I was trying to tell you that years ago." he whispered. Riku smirked.

"I've never been a good listener." he shrugged a bit.

"Well I guess I thought you might learn." Sora kissed him again and Riku tipped him over backwards, grabbing his cloak and then standing them both up straight.

"Ya right. Come on. We shouldn't be out in the snow anyway." he scolded lightly, wrapping Sora in the cloak again.

"Just let me dream for once." Sora pouted. He gasped as Riku lifted him off his feet and carried him inside. So he'd noticed Sora's bare feet, had he?

"You dream about me?" Riku asked as he sat on the couch.

"Don't have to. I have you right here." Sora smiled brightly and Riku kissed him.

Outside, the snow fell silently, as though nothing had happened just outside this home. The fireplace still burned as though fueled by magic. The Christmas tree sat in the corner with presents under it. But Sora didn't need to think about presents in boxes anymore. The gift he wanted for Christmas was here and had no strings attached.

It was just like being at Riku's house with their hot chocolate and warm fire. Sora snuggled into the warm embrace of Riku's arms and sigh in contentment. Okay, so he loved Christmas. Why shouldn't he?

"Merry Christmas, Sora."


End file.
